Period 14: From The Land Of Mirrors
'From The Land of Mirrors '''is the 14th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 2nd chapter in the volume 4 manga. Premise ''Rumors have it that the large mirror in the corridor can allow your reflection to come out and take your place. After accidentally causing part of the mirror to break, a young girl starts noticing a bunch of strange occurrences with her classmates. Yomi's Introduction Yomi stands near a desk with a small mirror frame. She greets the readers and mentions how today's story involves mirrors and how a lot of schools probably have a large one somewhere. She tells the readers to look into the mirror. Summary Standing before a large and old looking mirror in the corridor, Miyuki listens to a story being told by her friend. She mentions that the person looking back at her isn't really her, but someone from the land of mirrors. There's even a rumor saying that at night the reflections come out, and that bad things happen to people if they harm the mirror. While she continues scaring Miyuki, a guy suddenly walks by and bumps into her, saying to be careful and further causing her anxiety as he walks away. The girls recognizes him as Araya and mentions that he has a handsome face, but he's pretty strange. He believes in the land of mirrors and spends all of his time doing research on it. It's then Miyuki declares that she isn't scared and taps her fist against it, much to her friends irritation as she is standing in that spot and her face is there in the reflection. MIyuki panics after finding a crack in the spot and Kumi tries calming her while leading her away. The next day Miyuki spots Kumi and approaches her. She greets her before noticing that Kumi has bandaging on her face and asks about it, but Kumi denies it being anything serious until seeing how worked up she is, then she teasingly claims Miyuki did it after she recalls hitting the mirror. This worries Miyuki as they head back to class, where she appears shaken at the idea. She is distracted after overhearing Kumi with Nako, and she follows them after they take off for the corridor where the mirror is. Suddenly, Nako screams, alarming her and making her reveal herself. She approaches the girls but they claim nothing is wrong, startling her with their expressions. She notices Nako's ponytail is on the other side of her head than usual and in the process she remembers what was wrong with Kumi earlier- her beauty mark. As she recalls what she had been told, she realizes the mirror must have been responsible and these can't be her real friends. But as they appear suspicious, she claims she is fine and mentions that she needs to use the restroom, so they decide to return to class for now. Once out of sight she collapses to the ground and stares at the mirror, wondering if the tiny crack she made was truly responsible. She is joined by Araya, who mentions that he had warned her about this, and she asks what he knows about the Land of Mirrors. He recalls how last year a guy in his class had been standing in front of it when he noticed the reflection in the mirror began to move on its own and walk back, falling down the stairs behind them and making the real guy fall as well. But he was the only one who saw it so nobody believed him. Miyuki claims that she believes him though, and confides in him by bringing up the strange behavior with her friends. As class is coming to an end, Miyuki tries to figure out how she can save her friends when she notices more oddities- such as injuries with her classmates the prior day and how they have suddenly swapped locations. When they all turn and give her the same expression as Kumi and Nako, she panics and runs away in fright as they slowly follow. She runs into Araya, who leads her into the nearby Resource Room where she proceeds to have a meltdown until he can calm her and hand her a bat for protection. He says that if they really are from the land of mirrors they might just have to break them down into the glass they really are. She agrees and suddenly, the group manage to find them and a fight ensues as she runs away to find the mirror and smash it apart- but as soon as she makes her first hit, Kumi and Nako hurriedly run up to her to stop her. Miyuki stands in confusion as they quickly apologize and reveal this entire thing to only be a prank. They were about to tell her back at the Resource Room, but she ran away before they could. As this is going on, Araya curiously listens to his friend who convince him to stop beating him up. After Araya calms down he explains that the girls came up with prank and since it sounded like fun, they also joined in. He is brought to the others with his friend, where Miyuki remains stunned by the revelation and brings up various things; like Kumi's moved beauty mark and her injury. As it turns out the injury was purely a coincidence, and it's not hard for someone to move their hair's direction. By this point Miyuki bursts into tears, shaken and kind of angry but overall relieved to know that everyone is okay. Unknown to them all, the mirror begins to crack further, and she suddenly notices the cracks traveling all over everyone's skin, and one by one they shatter into a million shards. She sees them forming on her as she notices cracks appearing on everything in the room and begins to recall Kumi's injury and how it looked like a crack when she took the bandage off. It slowly dons on her as Araya watches small chips of glass begin cracking from himself, and she sheds a tear before her body begins to break down in to several shards. Suddenly, Miyuki is shown staring at the broken mirror while holding a baseball bat. Kumi criticizes her and they start to walk away, revealing everything is fine. She remarks on how the her in the mirror looked angry and they walk away, with Miyuki claiming that Kumi told her to pretend she was playing baseball; so it shouldn't entirely be her fault the mirror broke. As they join their friends, Kumi brings up the story about the land of mirrors, and they fail to notice the eye with tears flowing from it reflecting on one of the shards as they walk away. Yomi's Epilogue As Yomi observes her reflection in the mirror she beings to mess with the Readers before snickering, wondering if perhaps the real world we know of may actually be the land of mirrors. Characters *Miyuki Okui *Araya *Kumi *Nako Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Manga Category:Vol 4 Category:Chapters